


... happily ever after

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is married to Nick Fury</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerskink: 
> 
> Clint/Fury, team finding out  
> Clint and Fury are happily married and have been together for years. SHIELD know this, it's not a secret, but it's a surprise to the rest of the team when they find out.

He just had this idea for Clint's quiver and now he can't get it out of his head, and while Clint didn't answer his phone, he decided to go to the archer and ask him for his opinion about this potential improvement. He hacked his file to find his address, then he drove to his apartment building, took the elevator up to his floor and knocked on his door.  
“Sorry, babe, be right back.” Clint said to someone in his apartment while opening the door.  
“Tony! Hey!” He stood there, only in strange Snoopy boxer shorts with an arched brow.  
“Oh, sorry. You have a guest. I don't want to disturb.” Behind Clint he could see a black leather coat draped over an armchair and a pair of heavy military boots on the floor.  
“I just had this idea...”  
“You know that it's 2 am, right?”  
“Yes, but I can't get this out of my head, so...” Clint pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Tony, please, can we do that tomorrow?”  
“Yes, sure, but...”  
“Tony! Go to your bed! Let's do this tomorrow, okay?” He closed the door in Tony's face.

***

It's Saturday evening.  
“Hey, Clint! Movie night at Tony's. We're watching Lord of the rings.” Bruce announces, catching up with him on his way out of the building.  
“Sorry, man. But I have other plans this evening.” the archer grins.  
“A date?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Huh?” Bruce asks, brows furrowed.  
Clint's grin got broader.  
“Next time, maybe.”  
A SHIELD SUV with tinted front shield and side windows held in front of them and Clint climbed into the car.

***

It's been a very long day. But Clint and Steve won't cancel their sparring session and so they are the last ones in the gym, when they finally were done. Together they walked into the locker to change.  
Steve rarely sees Clint in civvies and when the archer puts on a platinum ring, he's really astonished.  
“Wow, that ring... it looks a little bit like a wedding ring.” Steve finally says.  
“Yeah? No kidding?” Clint grins, takes his backpack and leaves.

***

Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Steve sat together in Tony's living room, drinking his 50 years old Irish whiskey and waiting for the rest of the team for another movie night. Lord of the rings, part three.  
“Do you think, Barton will come this evening? He already missed the first two parts.” Tony asks suddenly.  
“He's making himself scarce in the last few weeks.” Bruce adds.  
“I think, he's seeing someone.” Steve mentions.  
“I don't think so.” Natasha says.  
“Well, and why is that so?” Tony asks.  
“Because his husband would kill everyone who merely looks funny at him.”  
“His... what? Did you say Barton has a husband?” Bruce wants to know.  
“Yep.”  
“How? Who? Since when?”  
“Come on, Stark. How? You know how that works, don't you?”  
“I want to know whom he's married to!” Tony demands.  
“Please, Natasha. We all want to know.” Bruce adds, curious.  
“You all really don't know, aren't you?”  
“Where from? Nobody said anything.” Steve says.  
“Nobody said anything about what?” Clint asks, strolling casually into the room, and drops into the nearest armchair.  
“You're married?” Bruce asks.  
Clint raises his eyebrows. “Yeah.”  
“Why didn't you tell us?” Tony asks.  
“How long?” Steve wants to know at the same moment.  
“Huh? I thought you know. Everyone knows that.” he shrugs.  
“Well, we don't.” Steve adds.  
“Barton! Now! Tell us!” Tony demands.  
“It's Nick and we had our 6th anniversary last Saturday.” Clint grins.  
“Nick? As in Nick Fury?”  
“Exactly!”  
“Holy crap!” Tony finally says. “That means, you have seen Fury naked...” he adds, whereupon Natasha slaps him on the arm.  
“So, what's now with Lord of the rings?” Clint asks, while smirking and slouching in the armchair.


	2. How the hell could that happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is curious

He could restrain himself for exactly two weeks. But then he had to do it. It was weird enough to see the two together at SHIELD and to know 'holy fucking shit, they are married' but still, the fact that Clint Barton and Nick Fury are a couple was something that went over Tony's head. He got his chance at the annual Stark Industries barbecue.  
He found the archer slouching in a recliner, a beer in his hand. Tony walks over to him and drops in the chair besides him.  
“So... How are you?” He started, unsure how to touch the topic without being to direct. Clint looked at him, one brow arched, then he grinned.  
“You know, you only have to ask.” He looked at Tony, then at his husband, who stood at the bar with Coulson.  
“Oh... Okay. I... I don't get it. You two... How the hell could that happen?” Tony shook his head, still not convinced, that it's real.  
Clint took a swig of his beer before he started.  
“You know, that I've been married before?” He asked. Tony shook his head again.  
“Bobbi. We got divorced eight years ago. She said, 'let's stay friends'.” He snorted and took another swig of beer.  
“Yeah, and then I heard, she's going to marry again. Just one year after our break up. And I got an invitation because we're friends now.”  
“That never works. Staying friends with an ex-partner.” Tony added.  
“Yeah, duh! Nevertheless, this evening I headed to the next bar and got wrecked. I don't know who told him, but Nick came and found me. And he stayed, too. We both drank and bitched about our ex-wives and drank more and... you know... next morning I woke in his apartment.”  
“Wow. But why did Director Fury himself go after you? I mean, isn't Agent your handler? And what about Natasha? I thought you were partners?”  
“Phil and Tasha were on a mission and I don't do well with other handlers. Maybe someone saw me leave and told him. I've never asked. I don't care.”  
“So, you woke in Fury's apartment...”  
“That was the weirdest situation I've ever been in.” Clint grinned and emptied his bottle.  
“Can you imagine to wake up hungover with your boss in his bed?”  
“No, but I know lots of people who can.” Tony smirked.  
“Of course you do.” He toyed with his empty bottle before setting it at the table nearby.  
“Yeah, well. He made coffee and we talked. We both agreed that it was a one-shot event. Two weeks later we did it again. And after the third time we made it an 'just sex' agreement. Six months later I moved in with him. And one year later we married. Phil was his best man and Tasha my witness.”  
“Okay. But why Nick Fury? He's so... so...”  
“I know what you mean. But that's Director Fury of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Nick is... he's funny, he has this very dry sense of humor, he's gentle and a great lover and...”  
“I think I got the point.” Tony interrupted.  
“I still have to work with that guy.” He grinned.  
“So,” Clint said, grabbed his empty bottle and rose. “I'll go, get another beer, then I want to know all about you and Pepper.” He smirked.  
Tony settled back in his recliner and watched the younger man walk to the bar. He got his beer, said something to Fury and the older man kissed him.  
'Sometimes love goes bonkers', Tony thought, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
